


The Other Montague

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Romeo and Juliet. The classic tale of the two star-crossed lovers, but what if there was a twist? A modernized version of Romeo and Juliet , but this time focusing on the love shared between Romeo's younger cousin, Benvolio and Romeo's own best friend Mercutio.





	The Other Montague

Romeo Montague’s Pov

I laughed. My best friend and cousin were arguing again, despite the fact that they had been dating for several weeks behind everyone’s back. They had begun laughing again and had only stopped because Tybalt, a Capulet was stood in the hallway, stopping us from getting to class. “Oh by the heavens” I heard whispered at the side of me and I saw the figure of my younger cousin Benvolio. “Tybalt” Mercutio hissed “what do you want from us Tybalt” I said. I just want to get to class “I want you to stay away from my cousin” Tybalt then said. His command was aimed at me, as I had recently started seeing his cousin Juliet. “Who are you to tell him what he can and can’t do” Mercutio yelled “Mercutio” Benvolio whined trying to pull his boyfriend away from the fast approaching Tybalt. Suddenly Tybalt threw a badly aimed punch, Tybalt trying to hit Mercutio had hit Benvolio instead, Benvolio stumbled back and then just before a fight broke out, as Mercutio was just about to attack Tybalt, defending his boyfriend. They were pulled apart by Paris and as he was head boy of the school he saw what had happened and had sent Tybalt to the Headmasters office. While throwing a glance back to give his cousin a wink, he knew that our cousins were dating. He was still slightly angry with me because he was going to go out with Juliet but she had chosen me over him.

 

Mercutio’s Pov 

I could help myself after Paris had winked at me, I had to laugh and when I did, I grabbed my boyfriend and pulled him into my arms and just held him, trying to check the bruise on his cheek from where Tybalt had hit him but he kept trying to move away. Once I was satisfied he was ok, I let out a relieved sigh and lent against the wall, where Benvolio followed leaning against my chest, as we leant, our lips touched and his hands had now made their way into my hair and my hands were resting on his waist as we stood there locked in each other’s embrace.


End file.
